


I Love You 2

by dwalk1_2002, mindylachon42



Series: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Marina-fandom, Station 19 (TV), Surrera-fandom, VICLEY-fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Marina-fandom - Freeform, New love, SURRERA-fandom - Freeform, VICLEY-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindylachon42/pseuds/mindylachon42
Summary: Andy and Robert...Vic and Lucas...Maya and Carina...it hasn't been yetdecided, Emmett and Travis among others may be included. One couple wedon't write much about is Amelia and Link, as well as Meredith and Andrew.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030062
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32





	1. Andy and Robert (Station 19)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Missthang616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/gifts).



At least he went out the way that he wanted. Not in a hospital bed, wasting away...helpless to prevent or stem the tide of  
his loved one's sorrow. He died with his boots on: A HERO...Cancer didn't get him the first time, "And I'll be damned if it  
gets me THIS time", he confided to his SIL; Robert Sullivan married his daughter Andrea barely 12 hours ago, and Sullivan  
had responded to his words with an alarmed look. "No, no Son-I'd never do _that_...it's cowardly, and I would  
not put Andrea through such a thing. When I do go, I'm depending on YOU to bring her through it."

"Of course, Sir."

"I'm your fucking Father-In-Law now, Robert...Pruitt or Dad is acceptable."

"I'd feel...awkward calling you PRUITT, _DAD_!"

When a slightly-tipsy Andy arrived home later by Uber, she found her husband and infant child sprawled on the living room  
sofa...

"He's GONE, Robert. My Papi's GONE." Andy whimpers like a little girl, and Sullivan can only hold her close and whisper that he's  
there, WILL ALWAYS BE THERE...

"I'm so grateful for you. I don't know how I'd get through this without you; at city hall, I told him that I was ready, that I made  
my peace with him dying...but I WASN'T and I'm NOT...at least I have you, and the baby. He walked me down the aisle, but  
I wish he could have seen his grandchild born."

"I know", he whispered. "It's like you said before: he went out the way he wanted, at lea-HEY-are you alright?!

"The baby kicked". Andy moved so that she's half-sitting, half-leaning against him, and can bring one of his hands to rest on  
her belly.

"I felt it!" Sullivan grinned. "Does that hurt?

"Not really; it's more of a pressure. He's hungry, probably."

"We still have plenty of the prosciutto Carina brought."

"Lead on, Chief." They descend to the kitchen and DeLuca's tasty priscuitto wrapped chicken.


	2. Vic and Lucas (Station 19)

Married twice, divorced twice...the Seattle Fire Chief married young the first time ( he was in love, or so he believed); the  
second time (to crazy-ass EVA) he was in it for her BODY; in between, #1 and # 2 there had more than a few one-night stand and  
short-term 'no strings attached' partners until the day Victoria Marian Hughes, fresh from the Academy stopped by HQ for her on-  
boarding paperwork and orientation materials. From the day forward he'd been smitten, spending as much time as possible at station  
19\. He heard through the grapevine that Hughes had gotten dragged into 19's vortex of banging their colleagues and over-doing their  
alcohol consumption (The Chief hesitated to rein the station in because of their place atop the city's fire stations: stellar statistics that  
that made the leadership look so good to the Fire Commission and the Mayor's office.

He stewed while she went home from Joe's Bar with David Mayhorn a time or three, finally deciding 'fuck it!' the night of Dean Miller's  
birthday celebration, when both over-indulged and ended up in his bed. It was as if a starting pistol had gone off...nine months later and  
still going strong (and still in secret); both often wonder if the illicit-ness of their union is what drives them...or is it _LOVE_?

I see you winding and grinding up on that floor  
I know you see me lookin' at you when you already know I wanna love you  
you already know I wanna love you

"I love you Lucas," she said one night before bed. "I've never felt it before, but I'm somehow sure that this is it."

"I have been, and I know it when I see it and FEEL IT...I love you too. I wanna love you, and I do."


	3. Maya and Carina (Station 19/Grey's Anatomy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina's mostly 'ups' and some critical 'downs' are staples of the years 2019-  
> 2020\. Family TRAUMA, FAMILY DRAMA, and a big mistake by Maya nearly did them  
> in had to be overcome with both of them working together. The good news is that they  
> both want it-just badly enough that they might have a chance. Neither desires the best  
> thing that ever happened to either to walk out the door.

She loves Carina. This mich is abundantly clear to the young Seattle Fire Department Lieutenant. The hits just keep comin' in 2019-  
2020 for the pair (both women decided to enter into therapy for their 'Dad issues', overcame a one-night affair Maya had with Jack  
Gibson and the falling-out between best friends Andrea Herrera and Maya over the Captain position both competed for, ultimately  
won by Gibson (pending a satisfactory treatment regimen for his PTSD).

"It occurs to me that the 'me' who avoided monogamy at all costs and was so laser-focused on being the youngest Captain in Seattle Fire  
Department history is not the 'me' that I want to be. You make me so happy Car-I'm so content with you: more than I've ever been with  
any man or woman I've ever been with. I always avoided anything long term romantically until I met you. I never wanted it, probably because  
my idea of commitment and marriage was based on the really terrible example my parents provided me...that's probably why I did what I did.  
I'm falling for you, or maybe I have already fallen for you, I DON'T KNOW...I know that I wanna try-to TRY US without the drama if that's possible."  
Maya ended her mini-speech in a hopeful tone of voice.

"I have also been thinking about the two of us and what that may mean: what form that might take. I have only been in fewer than a half  
dozen relationships of any real duration in my life, and only one in which there was even the possibility of love...and never like what we  
have. If you would like to attempt the no drama version of us I am willing. I warn you, though: There will be no longer 'I am sorry please forgive  
me Carina'. You must promise me this, and if so I say yes."

"I will die before I hurt you again."

"I hold you to that", Carina grinned. They seal their bargain with a kiss.


	4. Emmett and Travis (Station 19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partially based on based on “Louder Than a Bomb”: Montgomery has slept with Dicon jr. after  
> he was engaged (to Alicia), and again the night of Miller's houseboat party. Emmett was developing  
> serious feelings for Montgomery, but Travis doesn't feel the same...or does he? He told Duncan at the  
> Pac-North scene that he doesn't-but is that true or is he in denial?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter begins when Warren and Montgomery work to extract a huge patient from the  
> MRI machine during the bomb threat

DUNCAN: "I...gotta get something off my chest i-in case I don't make it..."

BEN: Just calm down, Big Man...we're nearly there: hang in, two more minutes, right Trav?"

TRAVIS: "Copy"

DUNCAN: "E-except you said that f-five minutes ago...LOOK: I'm sayin' it: I slept with another woman the night before I married m-my  
wife."

BEN: "OOOCH!"

TRAVIS: "You can't beat yourself up about past mistakes...DUNCAN, right?...I did the same thing, with a guy in our firehouse...he was getting  
married the next day and I knew that; I knew it and I slept with him anyway. I'm still fucking him even though I don't love him."

DUNCAN: GODDAM-That's cold!

After Papa Dixon's arrest, the team celebrated again at Dean's, and Emmett asked Travis to see him out on the deck

"I just wanna say that you have taught me so much, and I appreciate everything: both on the job and personally. The fact is that I'm falling in  
love with you...I wasn't sure but now I am."

"Emmett; I don't know what to say..."

"Say that you love me back," Emmett said, with false confidence.

"I...I ..."

Emmett closed the short distance between them and planted a hot kiss directly on his mouth.


End file.
